You can't stop love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'H and G'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **You can't stop love**

 **It's a beautiful night and Draco Malfoy who for the night is wearing black fancy leather dress-robes, enter the Great Hall with Hermione Granger at his arm. She's dressed in a dark-green satin gown and her hair's up in a bun.**

The Great Hall is full of people for the year's Hogwarts Graduation Party.

"I'm highly pleased that you decided to wear the colors of the Slytherin House tonight, Hermione." says Draco, in a serious manly tone that make him sound like his father Lucius.

"Since I'm your woman, I thought it be a pretty good idea for me to wear this outfit for this event." says Hermione. "I may not be a member of the house that these colors represent, but because you and I are dating it should be okay for most people."

"Draco, may I have a word with you?" says Ron as he show up.

Ron is wearing white dress-robes in the style of a Muggle tuxedo.

"Weasley...are you really such a crappy loser that you can't see that Hermione is my woman? Back away." says Draco.

"I challenge you to a duel." says Ron.

"It's not worth it, man. I don't like this either, but as her friends we should accept that she love Draco." says Harry as he put a hand on Ron's shoulder just as Ron is about to pull out his wand and attack Draco.

"Harry! Draco stole the only chick I've ever been into, he deserves to have the shit cursed out of him big time." says Ron.

"Are you really going to start a fight with him over this on the Graduation Night of all nights? C'mon, let's go get a drink..." says Harry and leads Ron over to the bar to make sure that Ron and Draco doesn't end up dueling.

"Hermione, I can't believe why your red-head friend can't move past his bloody crush on you." says Draco.

"You know, he and I have known each other for a long time and he truly like me so I think it's natural that it's hard for him to forgive and forget." says Hermione.

"If you put it that way it does make a fair amount of sense. Guess that Weasley isn't a complete dumbass after all." says Draco, still speaking in the uptight nobleman's voice that sounds so much like his father.

"I love you like crazy and all that, but Ronald is one of my best friends so I don't wanna hear you calling him a dumbass." says Hermione.

"Okay...anything for you." says Draco as he gives his girlfriend a kiss.

"Awww! Thanks, Draco." whisper Hermione with a seductive smile.

"Feel like you wanna forget this party and go somewhere more private, baby? No one's down in the Slytherin Dungeon. I could bang you, if you want me to." says Draco.

"Sounds nice, but I promised Minerva, uh...I mean Professor McGonagall, that I'd hold the Gryffindor memorial speech and it's too late to change my mind on that now." says Hermione.

"A very noble thing of you to do, but after the last dance, I'm taking you back with me to the Malfoy Manor for a bottle of red wine and one hell of a fuck-session." says Draco.

"Oh yeah! Looking forward to that, you handsome sexy man." says Hermione.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this years graduation here at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. I'm Professor Severus Snape. Let us begin by having a drink in honor of our talented hard-working last year students." says Snape in his typical mature calm tone.

20 minutes later, Snape and Lucius walk up to Draco and Hermione.

"Last minute switch of house, Miss Granger?" says Lucius with a teasing smile.

"No, sir. Just showing my support for the house that my boyfriend belong to, on this my last night as a student, though I imagine myself returning someday to teach." says Hermione in a calm friendly tone.

"I hate to admit it, but you'd make a rather good teacher. Hogwarts could use some new blood, so to speak, among the teachers. The majority of those we have now are closer to retirement age than they are to youth." says Snape.

"Thanks, Professor Snape." says Hermione.

"Please, you've earned the right to call me Severus." says Snape, actually with a tiny smile on his otherwise strict face.

"I'm glad that both of you are on the good side, Mr Malfoy and Professor Snape. At one point I saw both of you as evil, I hope I'm forgiven." says Hermione.

"I forgave you about a year ago, Miss Granger. Though as for my friend Lucius, I'm not sure about his feelings." says Snape.

"You deserve to be forgiven. I know that things have been far from good between you and me, but I sure hope that now that you are dating my son, you can start to think of me as something else besides an evil Death Eater." says Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy...I'll do my best to forget what sort of man you were. That is the least I can do to thank you for giving your son the blessing to take a little mud-blood slut like me to bed." says Hermione.

"It surprise me how easy it seems for you to call yourself that." says Lucius.

"Oh, why shouldn't I, Mr Malfoy? I am a mud-blood and fucking proud of it." says Hermione.

"From now on you're family so it's...I mean, I understand that you and my son are truly in love so let me say...Hermione Granger, welcome, to the Malfoy family." says Lucius.

"Thank you, sir." says Hermione.

"Father, I hope you won't try to put a dark curse upon my girlfriend as soon as I turn my face away." says Draco, making a small joke.

"Son, don't worry. I promise that Miss Grager will be safe in our house." says Lucius.

"I trust you, Mr Malfoy and after having been through what I've been through nothing can surprise me anymore. I'm not afraid of you." says Hermione with a friendly smile.

"I'll see you both later." says Lucius as he and Snape walk away.

"Draco, I'm happy that your dad has left his evil past behind him." says Hermione.

"Yeah, my 'dad' as you said, has truly left his dark self in the past and is now a better man." says Draco.

"Not to be rude, but you seem to have a problem with the word 'dad'..." says Hermione in a friendly tone.

"In my family we use the words 'father' and 'mother' instead of 'dad' and 'mom'..." says Draco.

"Okay. I didn't know, sorry..." says Hermione.

"It's fine, Mione. You couldn't have known." says Draco with a friendly smile.

"Still I should be more sophisticated, I'm dating the son of a nobleman, after all." says Hermione.

"And now, students, professors, it is time for the traditional Gryffindor memorial speech, this year by Miss Hermione Granger." says Professor McGonagall.

Hermione walk up onto the podium.

"Lord Godric Gryffindor was a noble and powerful man of honor and I am truly proud to have been a member of his house here at Hogwarts. We shall never forget how much he means to us all." says Hermione. "Among grand magnificent wizards of Albion, the glory Gryffindor stands out as truly one of the best. The memory of one of the most important men to ever walk this green Earth, shall forever live on within the strong and brave hearts of those who have the honor of being selected into his house at our fine school of magic. May he never be forgotten. Power forever to the man we knew as Godric Gryffindor. Hail Gryffindor."

"I'll always praise Slytherin as the most powerful wizard, but that was still a very good speech, Mione." says Draco when Hermione step down from the podium.

"You're free to praise anyone you want." says Hermione. "Would you please get me a drink?"

"Sure." says Draco as he walk away to get drinks for himself and his girlfriend.

"Miss Granger, I truly enjoyed your speech. Gryffindor himself would have been proud." says Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, professor." says Hermione.

"I noticed that your date for the night is Mr Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." says Professor McGonagall.

"Draco is my boyfriend, professor. I understand that you are surprised, but behind his bad exterior he's actually a rather noble man. I love him." says Hermione.

"Well, if he makes you happy it's okay." says Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall walks away.

"Here you go, a glass of good firewhisky." says Draco when he returns with 2 glasses of the best firewhisky.

"Oh, firewhisky huh? Are you trying to get me drunk?" says Hermione with a seductive smile.

"No, of course not, baby. I just thought it would be suitable tonight." says Draco.

"Well, since I'm not a child, far from a virgin and sort of the most powerful witch of my generation, I guess some strong alcohol won't hurt." says Hermione.

"Yeah, that's the way to go, my love." says Draco.

20 minutes later.

"Draco, wait for me outside the Slytherin Dungeon, okay? Apparently all members of my house has to meet for a smaller event in Gryffindor Tower now. Sorry. I didn't know. Harry told me a few minutes ago. I wish you could join us, but it's for Gryffindor students only. I'll try to away from it as quickly as I can." says Hermione.

55 minutes later, Hermione meets up with Draco outside the Slytherin Dungeon.

Draco simply snap his fingers and in a flash of magic light, he and Hermione are transported to the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione follow Draco into his bedroom.

"Now get naked for me, woman." says Draco.

"Yes, sir." says Hermione in a soft childish tone as she slowly strip off her gown.

Soon she's in underwear only. Green / silver lace underwear.

"A truly good surprise to see that you wear the colors of Slytherin even on your sexy underwear, baby." says Draco.

"Just for you, my handsome strong man." says Hermione with a seductive smile.

"Ready to get fucked, Mione?" says Draco.

"Yes, I am very ready. Draco, take me now." says Hermione.

Draco smile as he gently push down Hermione so she ends up on her back on the bed.

"You're sexy." says Draco as he pull off his clothes and then get on top of Hermione and push his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes. That feels so good." whisper Hermione in a very sexy tone.

"I like that your pussy is so bloody wet." says Draco in a deep manly tone.

"You are the reason I'm wet, Draco." moans Hermione.

"And you are the reason my dick is hard." says Draco.

"I know." says Hermione with a sexy smile. "People thinks I'm some posh uptight know-it-all virgin type of woman. Some would probably vomit in surprise if they knew what an erotic little slut I can be."

"I like the fact that I'm the only one who knows the sexy side of you, baby." says Draco.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hermione. "Bang me!"

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Draco as he cum inside Hermione's pussy.

"Bloody amazing! Yes!" moans Hermione as she get her orgasm.

"Mione, you are the best woman I've ever fucked." says Draco. "Your pussy is soft like satin and it's nice and tight."

The next morning.

"Son, where did you and Miss Granger go last night after the party?" says Lucius as the Malfoy family sits down for breakfast.

"We went back here and spent the night in private." says Draco.

"I understand. How is she?" says Lucius.

"She's healthy and happy." says Draco.

"That wasn't my question...I meant how is she, in bed...?" says Lucius.

"Perfect. It's hard to believe that a woman with such a sexy pussy isn't pure-blood. Not that I care if she is or not." says Draco.

"I'm pleased for you." says Lucius.

"Would you two horny pervs stop talking about sex by the breakfast-table, please?" says Narcissa.

"Of course." says Lucius.

"Draco, if Miss Granger came back here with you last night, where is she now?" says Narcissa.

"She went back home by sunrise." says Draco.

"She was welcome to have brekfast with us." says Lucius.

"Yeah, but she doesn't feel comfortable as a member of our family yet. Give her some time." says Draco.

"Let her take whatever time she needs." says Narcissa.

"She's a quick study." says Draco. "Hermione will be a true Malfoy soon. As you saw at the party last night, she's already started to wear the colors of Slytherin so it won't take long before she act like a pure-blood."

"Don't force her to be something she is not. Let her be herself. Miss Granger is not an airhead." says Narcissa.

"I know that she's no airhead and I'd never force her to give up her own personality. I love her." says Draco.

At the same time, Hermione has breakfast with Harry and Ron at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione, did that shit-brain Malfoy fuck you last night?" says Ron.

"Of course, not that it is for you to know, Ronald." says Hermione. "Also I'd be happy if you'd stop calling him such things. Draco is a true man."

"I don't see why you like him. Draco Malfoy's never been nice to us. We hate him. You punched him back in third year, remember?" says Draco.

"Yes, but I didn't know what a man he is back then." says Hermione. "At the time, I just thought he was some crappy evil boy."

"I wish you'd stuck with that idea, Mione." says Ron.

"Don't call me Mione. No one, aside from Draco may call me that from now on." says Hermione.

"Hermione, do you plan to marry Draco?" says Harry.

"I'm not sure. Draco and I haven't talked about that." says Hermione.

"If you do decide to marry him, I respect that." says Harry.

"Thank you." says Hermione.

"I sure as fuck won't respect such bullshit-things!" says Ron in a very angry tone. "Draco is piece of shit."

"Ronald, be nice. If you're really my friend you should accept that Draco and I are in love with each other." says Hermione.

"I can't, Hermione! Draco is a walking shit and as soon as he grow tired of fucking your pussy he's gonna dump you." says Ron.

"How dare you? I know more about Draco than you ever will and he's a man of honor." says Hermione.

"No, he's not." says Ron.

"Ron, if Hermione wants to be with Draco, it's up to her. As her friends we should respect that. I do." says Harry.

"Thanks, Harry." says Hermione.

"Ronald, be a bit more like Harry and show some respect for my relationship with Draco." says Hermione.

"Never." says Ron. "As long as you and Draco are dating I will keep on being all angry."

"Be a man and find yourself a new woman." says Hermione.

4 hours later.

"Draco, may I come in?" says Hermione as she gently knock on the door to the Malfoy Manor.

"Miss Granger, welcome. Draco is upstairs in his room." says Lucius as he opens the door and let Hermione into his home.

Hermione walk up to Draco's bedroom.

"Draco, I was trying to Apparate here, but it didn't work." says Hermione.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you that my father has placed a bunch of protection-spells on the manor, including anti-Apparition charms." says Draco.

"I should have known. Do you have time to bang me?" says Hermione.

"Yeah, but we can't do that here with my parents at home." says Draco.

"I know a place we have all to ourselves." says Hermione.

Hermione gently grab Draco's hand and using Apparition, she quickly transport herself and her boyfriend to a small modern apartment in London.

"Mione my sexy little slut, now I'm gonna bang you." says Draco.

"Yes! Go on and take me." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Get ready." says Draco as he pull off his shirt, unzip his pants and pull out his big hard dick.

Hermione place herself on her back on the bed.

Draco push his dick into Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Bang me!" moans a very horny Hermione in a sexy tone.

"Yeah, woman!" says Draco as he fuck Hermione harder.

"Mmmm, yes! Feels good. I like it." moans Hermione.

"Like it , huh? Then you'll love this." says Draco as he grab Hermione's butt and starts to fuck her fast and porno-like.

"Awww, yes!" moans Hermione. "I love that so much! Do me!"

4 hours later.

"Bloody fuck!" says Draco in a deep manly tone as he cum inside Hermione's pussy.

"Shit, yes!" moans Hermione with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Mione, you're truly a sexy slut." says Draco.

"Well of course I am, Draco." says a very happy Hermione. "I know how much you love that."

2 years later, Draco and Hermione get married and on their wedding night, Hermione let herself get pregnant and after 9 months their daughter Emma Malfoy is born.

 **The End.**


End file.
